


The Shadows That Bind

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Naruto sits by Shikamaru's bedside.





	The Shadows That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/gifts).



Naruto brushes Shikamaru’s hair out of his face, knowing how much he hates for others to see him with it down. Looking outside the hospital window at the rising sun, Naruto sighs upon realizing that he will have to return to his duties soon after a sleepless night. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, but not even Sakura would kick him out of Shikamaru’s room.

Naruto’s eyes linger on the bandages visible above the collar of Shikamaru’s hospital gown. Naruto is was certain that someday—

“Hey, Naruto.”

Naruto jumps, startled at the voice, but Shikamaru hadn’t even opened his eyes.

“You’re worrying so loud, it’s interrupting my sleep. Cut it out.”

Naruto laughs a delighted sound because the doctors had told him that it might still be days before Shikamaru would awake, his chakra levels having been dangerously low upon arrival. Pulling Shikamaru’s bandaged hand to his lips, Naruto presses a kiss to his bare knuckles. 

Shikamaru’s eyes open, his mouth stretching into a grin at the sight of Naruto.

A part of him wants to make Shikamaru promise him that he'll never make him worry like this again, but that's a child's dream. Instead Naruto returns the smile and says, "I'm glad you came back."

Reaching to cup Naruto's cheek, Shikamaru says, "I'll always come back for you."

When Shikamaru’s hand falls as he gives into the pull of sleep again, Naruto tucks it back beneath the blanket. When Sakura comes in to check on them, Naruto is still smiling.


End file.
